S.T.A.R Labs
Science and Technological Advanced Research, '''otherwise known as S.T.A.R Labs was founded in 1997 by Garrison Slate, Harrison Wlles, Jenet Klyburn and Virgill Swan with additional early support from an unknown financial backer. STAR Labs was envisioned as a research firm for the sake of science itself and for the overall progression of the human race, and not particularly just for profit. It was this ethos maintained by the four founders which earned it the government contract to study and reverse-engineer the Apokoliptian Tech from the New Year's Invasion of 2012.. This later led to a strong and lasting partnership with the JLA, which was later evolved into an agreement with the Justice League and the United Nations. Particle Accelerator Incident On January 7th of 2009, the S.T.A.R Labs Particle Accelerator located in Central City apparently suffered a malfunction which cause it to explode. The result was a massive dark matter wave which killed several people and turned thousands into what we now call "Metahumans." Recent reveleations have revealed that this was done by Martin Stein and Harrison Wells as part of something called the Superman Project. The Superman Project was the workings of the Department of Metahuman Affairs (DMA). "Omega-Level" Metahumans were taken by the DMA, given fabricated origin stories and hired to play the role of either "superhero" or "supervillain" in order to infiltrate the ranks of the actual superhero/supervillain community. STAR Labs' Big 5 Complexes * '''Central City: Director: Harrison Wells ** Particle Accelerator ** Largest Medical Division ** Cybernetics Division * Metropolis: Director: Jenet Klyburn ** World Headquarters ** Largest Complex ** Containment Division ** Robotics Division * Gotham':' Director: Murray Takamoto ** Largest Engineering Division ** Aviation Division ** Secondary Medical Division * Seattle: Director: Burton Thompson ** Nanotechnology Division ** Weapons Division * Opal City: Director: Virgil Swann ** Observatory ** Astrophysics Division Noted Employees, Former Employees and other Involved Individual * Kala Avasti - Metropolis, Engineer. * Alisa Adams - Star City, Engineer specializing in weapons development. * Virgil Adams - Star City, Researcher specializing in nanotechnology. * Lucas "Snapper" Carr - Watchtower, Zeta Beam Technician. * Niles Caulder - Central City, Former researcher. * Meena Dhawan - Central City, Researcher specializing in physics. * Eduardo Dorado - Opal City, Researcher specializing in zeta beams. * Kitty Faulkner - Metropolis, Researcher specializing in energetics. * Wilson Farr - Metropolis, Researcher specializing in data technology (Retired). * Alex Ferguson - Opal City, Researcher specializing in xenoanthropology. * Milton Fine - Seattle, Co-Founder. Impersonated by Brainiac. Whereabouts remain unknown, presumed dead. * Gardner Grayle - Seattle, Head of Security. Formerly the hero known as the "Atomic Knight" and the creator of the most recent incarnation of the robot force with the same name. * Emil Hamilton - Metropolis, Co-Founder. Originally supervised the Star City compound but transferred to Metropolis after Fine's death to oversee that division. * Emily Hamilton - Metropolis, Researcher and daughter of co-founder Emil Hamilton. * Diego Irigoyen - Opal City, Astronaut. * Anthony Ivo - Central City, Former engineer specializing in cybernetics. Creator of A.M.A.Z.O and founder of Ivo Industries. * Rudy Jones - Metropolis, Former janitor now better known as 'Parasite'. * Jenet Klyburn - Metropolis, Assistant Director. Member of the Board of Directors. * Jerry McGee - Central City, Former researcher specializing in genetics. * Tina McGee - Central City, Former researcher specializing in nutrition. Founding member of the group that would later become known as "Team Flash." * Albert Michaels - Metropolis, Researcher specializing in neurology. * Thomas Oscar Morrow - Metropolis, Researcher specializing in robotics. * Francisco Ramon - Central City, Engineer. Member of the current "Team Flash" and a member of the Justice League. Former member of the Titans. * Hartley Rathaway - Central City, Former Engineer. Better known as "Pied Piper." * Ronnie Raymond - Central City, Maintenance. * Jason Rusch - Central City, Engineer. * Buck Samson - Central City, Former researcher specializing in physics. * William Schmitz - Central City, Former researcher specializing in cybernetics. * Winslow Schott - Metropolis, Engineer. * Garrison Slate - Metropolis, Co-Founder. Member of the Board of Directors, Chairman Emeritus. * Jack Soo - Metropolis, Assistant Director. Member of the Board of Directors. * Caitlin Snow - Central City, Researcher specializing in biology. Member of the current "Team Flash" and a member of the Justice League. Former member of the Titans. * Martin Stein - Central City, Researcher specializing in nuclear physics. * Elinore Stone - Central City, Researcher specializing in biology. * Silas Stone - Central City, Director and company president. Founding Member of the group known as "Team Flash." * Adam Strange - Metropolis, Researcher specializing in zeta beams. * William Magnus - Metropolis, Engineer specializing in robotics and metallurgy. * Tilly Lace - Metropolis, Researcher specializing in artificial intelligence and robotics * Virgil Swann - Opal City, Director and Co-Founder. Member of the Board of Directors. * Burton Thompson - Seattle, Director. Member of the Board of Directors. * Harrison Wells - Central City, Co-Founder, CEO, and the public "face" of STAR Labs. Member of the Board of Directors. * Veronica Cale - Former researcher. * Adrianna Anderson - Former researcher. Victims of the Particle Accelerator * Barry Allen: Hit by a bolt of lightning from the explosion and doused in Hydrogen Peroxide. Woke up from coma 9 months later with a connection to something we now call the "Speed Force." * Wally West: Nearly killed by Professor Zoom almost a year after the explosion. This shocked his system and activated his metagene, gaining connection to the Speed Force, much like his aforemented brother-in-law. * Iris West: Suspected. Those around her seem to have a higher chance of gaining Meta-powers, leading us to believe she may some latent ability to bring meta-genes to the forefront. * Cisco Ramon: Fused with a Boom Tube. Now able to release sonic vibrations and open temporal breaches to other places. Can access to the Multiverse with enough effort. * Paco Ramon: Cisco's brother. Gained the ability to to release sonic vibrations as a result of an activated metagene. * Armando Ramon: Cisco's brother. Gained the ability to to release sonic vibrations as a result of an activated metagene. * Caitlin Snow: Absorbed some of the radiation from the exploding cryo-chamber. Has some degree of cryo-kinesis, but the stability of her abilities his still unclear. * Ralph Dibny: Perhaps aided by exposure to the chemicals in the Gingo fruit shortly prior to the explosion, his cells polymerized in such a way that allows him to stretch his limbs and change shape at will. * Ronnie Raymond: Target of the Firestorm Matrix and technically the entire incident. Gained the ability to merge with other connected peoples to become FIrestorm. * Martin Stein: Engineer of the explosion, connected to the Firstorm Martix. Gained the ability to merge with other connected peoples to become FIrestorm. * Jefferson Jackson: Connected to the Firstorm Martix. Gained the ability to merge with other connected peoples to become FIrestorm. * Jason Rusch: Connected to the Firstorm Martix. Gained the ability to merge with other connected peoples to become FIrestorm. * Lorraine Reilly: Connected to the Firstorm Martix. Gained the ability to merge with other connected peoples to become FIrestorm. * Mal Duncan: No actual effects. Was in the area. Is a superhero so questions must be asked. * Beatriz da Costa: Gained the power of the Green Flame in a ritual that took place shortly after. * Rex Mason: Made for Stagg Industries. * Bob Fradon * Louise Lincoln * Urania Blackwell * Sondra Fuller * Samuel Reese * Clyde Mardon * Mark Mardon * Danton Black * Bette Sans Souci * Tony Woodward * Farooq Gibran * Roy Bivolo * Hartley Rathaway * Shawna Baez * Hannibal Bates